


T is for Temptation

by Psychodelikas



Series: The Alphabet of Dreams [21]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Jared doesn't mind one bit, Loss of Virginity, Sexy Times, They both get a lot of some!, Vala is so done with Jared's bullshit, Zane's getting some too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychodelikas/pseuds/Psychodelikas
Summary: All of my carefully constructed inquiries disappeared the instant I saw him. I let my bag drop to the floor then I threw my dress up and over my head as I headed towards him.





	T is for Temptation

I woke up in a world of light and bird song. I hummed as I smiled silly then my eyes darted open.

I was still in my room, all right. But I was alone in my room. And completely naked. And with muscle soreness in my nether and abdomen regions. And with a splendid, purple bruise on the inner side of my right thigh, as well as fingernail marks. I smiled like a complete pervert at the sight of them.

Then my smile turned into a grimace as memories of the previous night came back to me. Audio parts, in particular. I squeezed my eyes shut and curled my hands into fists at the thought that my parents had heard me.

“Damn that man,” I cursed in a low voice.

I reluctantly got out of bed and put my bathrobe around myself. I made sure the cord was tied with a good knot. I took a deep breath and opened the door to face the music.

Silence was the only thing to greet me besides Kyra. The house was completely deserted.

“Hey, beautiful girl,” I told my German Sheppard. “Do you happen to know where mom and dad are?”

Kyra barked twice then pointed her nose at the door and barked once.

“Out, huh?” I said. I took her head in my hands. “Good!” I laughed as the dog barked and wiggled her tail. I kissed her a few times then made sure she had food and water before I hit the shower.

God oh, God, it was the best shower of my life! It felt so good to have warm water pour all over me and just lose myself in its heat. I couldn’t help but smile all the while I was in the bathroom. I just felt so damn happy! Not only had I finally got my wish and experienced a night with Jared but I didn’t have to deal with my parents the very next morning. I actually hoped that there had been a little magic involved in that particular aspect.

The truth was that I was smiling because I couldn’t stop thinking what a proper night in Jared’s company would feel like. What it would be like to have his impressive cock buried all the way inside me… I gasped softly as my own nimble fingers were trying to give me a vague idea of that precise scenario. I closed my eyes and moaned softly as I felt myself approaching climax. I whispered Jared’s name as with a few final thrusts, I came all over my hand.

Half grinning, I washed myself from head to toe, feeling refreshed and not even a teeny, tiny bit ashamed. I took my time in drying my hair then carefully selected my outfit for the day. I had liked my idea of stripping before Jared a little too much so I decided to wear a simple, flowery dress because it still was summer.[1] I put on my sandals, took my bag, wished Kyra a good day then went outside. I locked the door then got in my car. I checked myself in the mirror and was stunned at my reflection. I looked five years younger! I grinned at the thought of how I would look like after having sex with Jared.

I revved the car and pressed the button on my remote which opened the garage door. I drove out then waited until the door was back down. Satisfied, I headed for the city limits and beyond.

For the first time in a long time, I wasn’t dreading the thought that I might get lost in my own imagination. Literally. I knew Jared had very strong feelings for me but for once, I was also nurturing identical feelings for him in return. Besides wondering how amazing he truly was in bed, I found myself hoping that the reason why he couldn’t stay the night wasn’t a serious one. I refused to think that maybe there was something wrong with him in any sense of the phrase. I just hoped he was okay and not in any trouble.

The usual amount of cars greeted me when I arrived at the stone castle. The underground parking felt cool and just what I needed before entering the building. Usually, I liked walking back up to the main entrance but on that day, I decided to take the elevator. I was surprised to see that there buttons for not one but three underground levels and five above. I pressed “L” which I hopped stood for “Lobby” and not “Library.” I had been right.

I smiled widely at the sea of supernaturals swarming back and forth, as usual. Once more, I wondered how the hell could there always be people walking about the place and so many out on the terrace _and_ still be room for more. However, I barely took two steps when a familiar face appeared from the terrace’s direction.

“Zane!” I shouted happy.

The blonde haired girl saw me but didn’t smile. She went right to me and I frowned deeply. She wasn’t walking right. It wasn’t exactly a limp but her legs trembled a little each time they touched the ground and bent at an odd angle. The first thing I wanted to ask her was about her walk but she didn’t let me and grabbed me by the wrist. She unceremoniously dragged me up the stairs to her designated room.

“Zane, what gives?” I asked even more confused.

First, my best friend made sure there was no-one in the hallway then closed _and_ locked her door. She turned to face me. “Did you and Jared spend the night together last night?” she asked straight to the point.

My jaw dropped all the way to the Earth’s core. “How in the fucking fucks could you have possibly known that?” I demanded outraged. Then I noticed the rather cute summer dress she was wearing herself and my forehead furrowed. “Zane, what are you wearing? What the hell is going on here?”

Zanthe raised her hands in a manner which indicated that I calm down then she indicated that I sit down on the bed.

I let my bag drop to the floor then did as instructed, crossing my arms over my chest in the process.

Zane laughed then sat down across from me. “Despite what you may be thinking right now,” she began, “there is a perfectly logical explanation for all of this.”

“Or else,” I threatened her, raising my index finger at her.

She laughed again then straightened her back. “Remember how I told you James is always in tune with everybody’s feelings?” I nodded. “Well, there’s another side to that story. Energivores are not allowed to give their blood to anyone under any circumstances. They can’t even donate.”

“Why?” I asked confused.

“It creates instant addiction and I’m talking the kind which never goes away. Whoever drinks the blood of an energivore will want more and more to the point of madness. There’s basically nothing they won’t be able to do to get some and if they don’t get more, the best case scenario is schizophrenia. Suicide at the worst.”

“Jesus,” I exclaimed scared. “Why are you telling me all of this?”

Zane regarded me carefully. “Because James gave Jared his blood once.”

“What?!” I shouted.

“It was a life or death situation, James had no choice,” she said defensive. “But he didn’t give him much, only what Jared needed to speed up his natural healing process.”

“Holy shit!” I exclaimed as I got up and took two steps, holding my head in my hands. I turned around to Zane. “What does all of this have to do with last night?”

It shouldn’t have surprised me that Zanthe grinned but it did. “Both the few survivors and the energivores who gave them their blood experienced quite the interesting side effect,” she said. “They could _feel_ what the other was feeling.”

My world sank. I regarded my best friend carefully. “What does that mean?” I demanded but I knew exactly what it meant.

Zane’s widening grin confirmed it. “It means that when one of them felt intense fear, sorrow or joy, the other would feel the exact same way too.”

Despite the situation, I couldn’t help myself but smile as well.

“Now, tell me, Vala. What was Jared feeling last night?”

“I don’t know, Zane. Why don’t you tell me what…?” I couldn’t finish my sarcastic reply because a simple truth hit me right then and there. “Did you and James…?”

“And how!” she burst, unable to hide her glee, her eyes sparkling.

“Holy shit!” I exclaimed again as I sat back down. “How was it?”

“Oh, God! I don’t wanna say perfect but fuck, if that’s not supposed to be heaven, I don’t know what is!”

We laughed like the two, silly and happy idiots that we were. “Zane, this is awesome!” I said. “I’m so happy for you!”

“And you,” she said, taking my hands in hers. “You have no idea how glad I am that you and Jared are finally together.”

“Can I ask you something though?”

“Anything!”

I shifted a bit uncomfortably in my spot. “Did you… Did you lose consciousness as well?”

The incredibly pervy grin which lit Zane’s face could have powered Wall Street for a full year. _“That_ good, is he? Well! Valaria, my dear. I congratulate you on finding such a vigorous and virile specimen!”

_“FUCK. YOU, ZANE!”_

We rarely laughed that hard but it felt wonderful to do so.

“You’re the one to talk,” I playfully scolded her. “If what you say is true, then James should have sent you to the moon and back.”

“What makes you think he didn’t?” she challenged on a naughty tone. “But fair is fair. I honestly thought I would need to go to a hospital today.”

“Why?” I asked confused.

“Well,” she said, a silly smile playing on her lips, “James is a very modest man but for someone who’s never had anything, modest can seem like way too much. I was afraid that he’d tear me in two!” Zane frowned. “Vala, are you okay?”

My jaw clenched. “James had sex with you?”

“Yes?” she asked, her confusion growing. “Why? Didn’t Jared too?”

I felt myself blush. “Not exactly, he…” I drew my voice. “He… ate me the entire night. Well, until I lost consciousness.”

I had never seen Zane grin the way she did in that moment, or her eyes so wide and basically shining. “All night long, huh?” she said. “Vala, honey, sweetie, baby! You need to start preparing for tonight because lemme tell ya. The man had _so_ much more in mind, I can guarantee it!”

“How the fuck can you know that?” I demanded laughing.

“Because I knew it, I just _knew_ there was something off – if not damn right scary about the way James behaved yesterday!”

I blinked confused and stunned. “Scary?”

“Oh, Vala! Get comfortable ‘cause this is a good one!” she said with a smile as big as the sun. “Usually, James is very cool and collected in that sexy, irresistible way but yesterday? Yesterday it was like he was a completely different person. Now with everything you’ve told me, I suspect he had stopped fighting the connection between his and Jared’s feelings and acted accordingly. At first, he scared the shit outta me!”

“Why?” I asked fascinated.

“Because the first part of the day, he was completely silent. No morning, no hi, no nothing. Then he sent me a single text sometime in the afternoon saying that he’ll stop by _my home_ later in the evening _.”_

“What?!” I exclaimed half amused, half shocked. “Just like that?”

“Yeah,” she confirmed, nodding her head. “Naturally, I asked him if he had lost mind to which again, I got complete silence.”

“Did you tell your parents?”

“Fuck, no! I may be crazy but I’m not completely insane. And besides, what was I supposed to tell them? Mom, dad, my energivore boyfriend is gonna drop by for dinner tonight?”

“True,” I agreed with a chuckle. “So what happened?”

“I basically lived in fear until the sun set,” Zane said with a shrug. “I didn’t know what else to do but give in to panic because I couldn’t reach James and every time I wanted to go tell my parents about him, I had no idea what to say.” She waved her hand lazily. “I shouldn’t have worried at all.”

“Okay, now I’m confused,” I said truthfully.

She smiled from ear to ear. “Vala, the moment the clock struck nine, my parents literally fell down to the floor. Nothing bad happened!” she quickly added at the look of concern on my face. “They were just awake one moment, completely sound asleep the next.”

I blinked twice at her. “They fell asleep?” I repeated.

Her smile widened, if such a thing were possible. “They were _made_ to sleep by none other than sneaky James who used his powers first on them then on the door to magically open itself and let him in.”

“Daaaaaaayumn!” I exclaimed, impressed despite the situation.

“Holy shit, Vala! You have no idea,” Zane confined in a low voice, her eyes sparkling. “I mean, I was scared, no doubt! But when I saw him, standing there in a _freakin’ suit_ and the shirt undone, his hair a hot mess, I, I, I…” She smiled helpless. “I just forgot about everything and everyone.” Then her smile changed into an incredibly pervy grin. “Believe me when I say that there wasn’t a single cheat code or position this man didn’t resort to last night which is why I’m convinced that Jared’s feelings were and are very strong for you.”

_Of course that’s why she’s walking funny!_

Her little story gave me something I had never expected it to give me. Hope. Hope that maybe there really was a future with mysterious owner in store for me. However, there was one thing I did not understand. “Cheat code?” I asked.

“Vala, let’s be realistic,” Zane said. “If James hadn’t been an energivore, there’s a pretty good chance I wouldn’t be here today. But thanks to his ability of giving energy to other living beings, I was able to survive the night. But I know that bastard used his emotion manipulation powers to make me feel everything over nine thousand!”

I covered my face with my hand as I laughed. “Zane, is this really happening for us?” I asked after a short moment of silence.

“It has to be, Vala,” she said. “Because if it’s not, that’s it. I’m going on a murder spree.”

“I’ll join you!” 

*****

***                ***

*****

I spent a couple of hours with Zane, talking about everything that came to mind. Besides the absolutely incredible nights we had had because I really wasn’t ready for that particular talk, especially since the son of a bitch had held out on me.

The only reason we stopped talking was because of James checking in to see if Zane was okay. Judging by the look on the poor man’s face, he was actually worried sick and no longer under the influence of the shared connection. I picked up my bag and excused myself, promising Zane I would catch up with her later in the day. She suggested we could catch up the next day instead. _And she dare say that_ I’m _the one with no limits…_

I thought I would maybe go out on the terrace and eat. Maybe Sarah would be there too. My legs had a different idea altogether and I found myself heading for the tower housing the library. It didn’t surprise me at all that I found Jared there. He was stretched out on the rug, his head resting on one of the cushions, eyes aimed at the ceiling. He was so lost in thought, he didn’t hear me come in.

“Morning,” I told him softly as I sat down next to him.

“Good morning, Valaria,” he said as if waking from a dream but smiling nonetheless. He stretched his arm out so that I could lay down next to him. “How are you on this very fine day?”

“A little disappointed, actually,” I said.

“Is that so?” he said grinning.

I slapped him on his chest. “Not because of that,” I scolded him, “but because apparently, there could have been more.”

Jared’s grin reached his ears. “I take it your Zanthe is still in one piece?”

“Well, technically speaking, she’s not _my_ Zane anymore now, is she? But yeah, she’s okay.”

“Then I shall make it my number one priority to make up for last night,” he declared. “I have to admit, I did hold back because frankly, I couldn’t possibly guess how it would affect young Mr. Walker.” He smiled wickedly as he caressed my arm. “Now I know I have nothing to worry about.”

I couldn’t help but smile like a silly girl. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he whispered as he leaned in.

I raised my chin and met him half way. His lips were as every bit as soft and delicious as I remembered them. I smiled into the kiss because I knew it was real. It wasn’t a kiss of passion but one of two lovers acknowledging their feelings for the other. Or in other words, the perfect way to really start the day.

We parted slowly, enjoying the sensation. I giggled and rubbed the tip of my nose against his.

“You’re in a good mood,” he said smiling.

“For once, I am,” I agreed. I could not stop looking into his mismatched eyes identical to my mismatched hair.

“I’m very happy to hear you say that because it will make today’s order of business that much more enjoyable.”

I blinked a few times. “What?”

Jared grinned. “You didn’t really think it would always be all fun and no work now, did you, my dear?”

“Oh, no,” I said sarcastic. “How silly of me to think that after the hell I’ve been through with my master’s degree, I would actually get some time off.”

Jared laughed then lightly kissed me. “You make a good point.”

“But?” I said.

“But there is in fact something very important we need to sort as soon as possible.”

I sighed. “The parchment Sarah gave me yesterday?”

Jared looked at me surprised.

“You didn’t know?” I asked.

“Honestly, it shouldn’t surprise me she once again, meddled in my affairs but someone really needs to have a talk with that woman. I must remember to speak to father about that.”

_HA! We were right! …or were we, since it happened all in my head?_

I laughed at Jared’s reaction, making him smile. “What did you think of my offer?”

I looked away shyly. “I…never got the chance to open it.”

He shook his head amused. “Do you have it on you?”

I nodded then reluctantly parted from him. I rummaged in my bag then produced the ancient scroll, holding it carefully.

Jared rose to a sitting position then indicated that I open it.

I looked at the parchment unsure, trying to remember how Sarah had done it. I grabbed its edge then flicked my wrist. I smiled widely at the way the paper unrolled before me.

“Well done, my dear,” Jared congratulated me amused.

“Shut up,” I told him sweetly. Under his mismatched watch, I began reading.

 

_The present contract represents a magical bond between fae, castle and human to peacefully and harmoniously co-exist hence and until all parties leave this green earth or one or more parties terminates the present contract ahead of schedule._

_All parties must pledge to always be truthful, fair and honorable with each other or else face the consequences. Should one or more parties decide to terminate the present contract ahead of schedule, a Binding Blood Bond must be performed to ensure the safety and secrecy of the others and the castle._

_All parties must pledge to always honor the castle and all affiliated buildings or else risk exclusion and therefore immediate termination of the present contract. Should immediate termination occur, a Binding Blood Bond must be performed to ensure the safety and secrecy of the others and the castle._

_All parties must agree on every change one or more party wants to impose on the castle. If an agreement cannot be reached, the proposed change must be inducted into the Records of Discord at once. Should one or more of the rejected changes be accepted in the future, the entries in the Records of Discord must be removed before applying said change or changes._

_All parties must agree to…_

I stopped reading and looked up. Jared was analyzing my face intensely. “Is this a joke?” I asked.

“I’m afraid I’ve rarely been so serious in all of my years,” he said.

I stared at him blankly then looked back at the contract. I skipped a few of the conditions and straight to the bottom line. My eyes widened at the alarming number of names written on it, all of them in red. I wanted to ask why it was so then one of the paragraphs caught my eye.

 

_All parties must sign the present contract in their own blood, therefore performing a Binding Blood Bond between fae, human and castle until all parties leave this green earth or one or more parties terminates the present contract ahead of schedule._

_Sign in my own blood?!_

I looked at Jared scared. “Sign in my own blood?!”

“It’s not as horrible as it sounds,” he said reassuringly. “All you need do is prickle your finger and let one drop fall on the parchment.”

“Oh,” I said silly. “Okay, that doesn’t sound so bad.”

Jared’s eyes sparkled hopefully. “Is this a yes?”

I regarded him carefully. “It’s more like a let me read this properly then we can talk,” I said.

As a reply, Jared bowed his head before me. I had never felt shittier in all my life than when I left him in the tower to Gollum over the contract. And by that, I meant only one thing. 

*****

***                ***

*****

Zane was staring at me with a dumb expression across the table from me, her lips slightly parted. “Are you shitting me right now?”

“Believe me, I wish I were,” I said. “But I’m not.”

“He’s serious?”

“Yup.”

“He’s really serious?”

“Yup.”

Zane’s jaw dropped a little more.

“Yup,” I agreed. “I felt the exact same way.”

She closed her mouth. “Felt?”

I shifted uncomfortable in my seat. “It’s…difficult to explain.” Zane adjusted herself, crossing her arms on the table. I sighed. “It’s like a dream come true, Zane. If I’m being honest with myself, I had no idea what I would do after I got my degree. And this? This gives me the chance to do something amazing _and_ be with an amazing man at the same time.”

“Why does it sound like I’m supposed to convince you to sign right now?” she asked.

I laughed and covered my face. “Because it’s happening too fast again,” I said, my voice cracking. “I mean, I’m not complaining! God as my witness, I am so not complaining! I’m just… I’m just scared to death,” I concluded, laughing nervously.

“I understand,” Zane said soothingly, stretching her arm to hold my hand. “I do, I really do. But Vala, here’s what you don’t get. You don’t have to give an answer today, or in a month even.”

“I don’t?” I asked half sarcastic, half hopeful.

“Of course not! Jared might make it look like he needs an answer by the end of the day but he’s too smart to actually believe you will. What you need to do is tell him you need some time to analyze that contract the way you were taught to then you’ll come back with questions and go from there.”

I realized a tear had rolled down my cheek. I wiped away as I sniffled my nose. “You’re right,” I said. “You’re absolutely right.” I opened my mouth to say something but a stupid thought crept inside my head. “Do you think… Do you think the son of a bitch did what he did last night to tempt me into saying yes on the spot?”

Zane couldn’t help but let out a throaty laugh. “Well, when you put it like that, hell, yeah,” she said then laughed. “Think about it. It’s the perfect plan!”

I watched her with an annoyed smile, shaking my head as she laughed at me.

But I did exactly as she suggested and informed Jared that when I would be ready, I would come back with a mountain of questions. If he was upset or disappointed, he hid it well. He only said that if I took longer than a day to analyze the contract, I was more than welcomed to do so in the castle. I had tried very, very hard not to jump on him and forced myself to go back home.

On the way, I realized I had failed to ask _the_ most important question of them all. How much had my parents heard the night before? I assumed that they had heard everything and tried over and over again to come up with any kind of explanation for them. I failed miserably. Fortunately, I needed gas once more so I had the perfect excuse to delay my coming home by an hour. The sun had begun to set when I finally pulled up in the drive way. I parked my car in front of the house and remained a couple of minutes in my seat, listening to Kyra bark happy.

I decided I was an adult with a highly respectful diploma on the way. I could handle my parents, despite my rapidly beating heart. I turned my car off then locked the doors and went inside.

“Hello, dear,” mom greeted me as my German Sheppard jumped on me.

“Hi, mom. Hello, precious!” I kissed Kyra all over her head.

“Did you have anything to eat yet?” mom asked.

“Starving.”

“I’ll begin setting up dinner then.”

“Ah! So if _I’m_ starving, it’s fine,” dad joked.

“I’m sorry, did the kitchen go out of business without my knowing?”

“No, but you cook faster than I do.”

I laughed at their small jabs.

I stood with them until lunch was ready, watching them very carefully. I even kept a special eye on them while we ate but by the time we had finished, I could rest easy. They either hadn’t heard a thing or Jared had used some of his magic to make sure they slept like rocks. 

Feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I went to my room. I closed the door and turned my laptop on. I put some music on shuffle then took out the parchment and began reading it as if I were studying for the exam of my life. Which probably was true in a fashion.

It was pretty straight forward, as supernatural contracts went. I couldn’t see any loop holes or ways in which the terms could be misinterpreted and yet, I still felt uneasy. I checked the time. I had finished reading it in a little over two hours. I still had plenty of time to return to the castle because I already had a lot of questions for Jared.

Before I knew it, I was saying goodbye to my parents and Kyra and going back to my car. I threw my bag on the forward seat then revved the car. Sadly, I caught the late traffic but I took advantage of the slow movement to mentally go over the parts in the contract which didn’t make that much sense to me. I made sure I remembered every question I wanted to ask.

When I arrived, it was already good and dark, the stars shining brightly in the sky. I parked my car outside instead of my usual underground spot then went straight for the library. Jared was still lying on the floor but he had heard me enter that time.

“I must admit, I did not expect to see you back so soon, my dear,” he said pleased, rising to a sitting position again.

_Now I know exactly how Zane felt last night._

All of my carefully constructed inquiries disappeared the instant I saw him. I let my bag drop to the floor then I threw my dress up and over my head as I headed towards him.

Jared’s eyes widened in surprise. “Valaria, what are you –”

I sat down on top of him, straddling him then I took his face in my hands and crashed my lips on his, not letting him finish. He didn’t fight back one bit and kissed me back eagerly.

I moaned into his mouth as I slipped my tongue between his lips. He gladly opened for me, his hands already relieving me of my bra. “Valaria, are you sure you –” he tried to say in between kisses.

“Shut up, Jared,” I ordered him then closed my mouth on his. He moaned long and deep, holding me tightly against him.

I ripped open his shirt, sending the buttons flying in all directions. Next, I unzipped his pants and shamelessly shoved my hand inside. I gasped at the feel of him already half hard. Jared dug his fingers in my legs, moaning deeply at the feel of my hand on his hardening erection, his body already gently grinding against mine.

“Vala…” he whispered on my lips.

“Take them off, Jared,” I told him, moving my kisses to his neck, my hand stroking him firmly. “Take them off right now.”

He didn’t even hesitate to rip my panties off. I cried out softly as the fabric brushed so fast and hard against my skin, it left behind scratches. I resumed kissing him, my thumb going over and around his tip. I felt how he started to leak and tremble under my touch.

“Vala, my love, please!” he begged, his words music to my ears.

I retreated until I could look him in the eyes. With my free hand, I pushed him back until he was lying down completely. I wanted him to see me perfectly. I took out his hardened cock then placed myself on it. I exhaled shakily at the feel of his tip on my rapidly wetting entrance. I looked right into his eyes. Jared was already breathing heavily and was probably doing supernatural efforts to not flip us over and impale me on the spot. That thought alone made me wetter and I half smirked.

I took a deep breath and lowered myself on him in one swift move.

I cried out in pain and drunk euphoria as I felt my hymen break.

Jared growled as he lost all control, his fingernails leaving red marks on my thighs. He did exactly as I thought and flipped us, thus putting himself on top. He didn’t even hesitate to pin my hands above my head with one hand while the other played with my clit as he pounded into me.

At first, I couldn’t really enjoy myself but the combination of his fingers and cock working me simultaneously quickly took my pain away and I could relish in his body the way he was in mine.

Jared felt me relax and respond as best I could to his body movement. He let go of my hands and stopped rubbing my clit so that he could support himself on his hands. He attacked my mouth, devouring it whole as he mercilessly pounded into me. I could barely breathe, there was a slight ringing sound in my ears, and I was seeing stars but hell if I cared about anything in the world except Jared having his delicious way with my body.

I dug my nails into his back, making sure he was glued to me and relishing in how divine his cock felt inside me, in then out then back in at a high velocity. The sound of our bodies slapping against each other was more addicting than any music I had ever heard. I was crying out in ecstasy, not caring one iota that everyone outside and inside the castle could hear me. Fuck, I didn’t care if the entire _city_ could hear me. Jared was mine and only mine and that was all that mattered to me.

I was so lost in the pleasure of it all that my orgasm took me completely by surprise. However, it was violent and shook me to my core but all I could register were Jared’s screams and body convulsing with his own climax. I felt his hot and thick pumps fill me up, and it was like I had won the best prize on the face of the planet.

With one final thrust, Jared collapsed on top of me, his hot breath on my chest. I was convinced I had the stupidest of smiles on my face as I basked in the after effects of my orgasm. I wrapped my arms around Jared, a hand lost in his hair.

“You…are…the most…reckless of humans I have ever met,” he said hoarsely after a little while of silence.

I laughed but ended up coughing. “Complaining?” I croaked.

“Never,” he growled then kissed a small portion of skin.

I giggled soundlessly then closed my eyes. In what seemed like milliseconds, my film reel was cut off and I fell into a heavenly and heavy sleep, Jared between my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Current date: June 22nd.
> 
> Thank you so very much for still being here and I apologize for being late with the update!


End file.
